From Goldfish To Eternity
by Fallen Saint
Summary: Weird little fic, lots of progression. Shonen-ai. Duo's sleep talking is more of a blessing than an annoyance.


1+2 here  
I don't own the bishies but we love to play  
Warning: Cheesy title change. Written in study hall. Enough said.  
  
  
From Goldfish To Eternity  
  
  
  
Of all the safehouses in the world, he was placed in this one. It was small. Too small for two people to occupy. Especially when one of the two was the energetic Duo Maxwell. Heero pushed the complaints out of his mind for the time being and dutifully went back to working at his laptop. Every once in a while he would hear Duo snore or grunt or make some sort of sleepy noise from the small bed in back of him. Heero was forced to work in the tiny bedroom as it had one of the few available outlets in the house. He continued to type away, ignoring all unintelligible sounds.  
  
"Mmf...cheese goldfish."  
  
Heero turned to the boy. "What?"  
  
He was answered with a snore. Heero continued to work, slightly smirking at Duo's sleep talking. Duo slowly rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Hey Heero, what time is it?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Oh, cool, lunch. Do you know if we have any cheese goldfish?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, those little cheesy fish shaped crackers."  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
"Man, you're deprived." Duo stumbled into the nearby kitchen to raid the cabinets. "Damn. Only plain." He retreated back to the bed with the small bag. "Want a fish Heero?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on...just try one." He waved a cracker in front of Heero's expressionless stare, and it was promptly batted away. "Come on.." He pushed the little fish against Heero's lips, which refused to open. "Man, you're impossible.." Duo then proceeded to playfully shove the cracker up Heero's nostril.  
  
"Baka!" Heero shot the cracker out with a quick exhale, causing Duo to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Hn."  
The next day began the same as the previous. Heero typed away furiously while Duo mumbled in slumber.   
  
"Nf...boxers.."  
  
Heero shifted towards the braided boy. Boxers? He was pretty sure Duo had those already. He watched a lithe hand grab onto a pillow and squeeze it. The small action caused his body to shift in such a way that he curled up, his black boxers exposed from the blankets and stretched tightly across his rear. Heero caught himself licking his lips at the sight and turned back to the screen.  
  
"Mmmf...Heero? What time is it?"  
  
"10."  
  
"Good, early. I gotta go get some boxers."  
  
"You already have some."  
  
"Just the pair I'm wearing. I left the others at the last safehouse."  
  
"You've been wearing the same pair for four days?"  
  
"Well, I turned them inside out two days ago.."  
  
"That's foul."  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna go, wanna come?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
After a quick breakfast they ventured out to the nearby town. Duo bounded into a clothing shop and carefully looked at each package of boxers.  
  
"Duo, just pick one and let's go."  
  
"I just want to get some colorful ones. I'm sick of black."  
  
"Get red." Heero almost covered his mouth with his hand. He was thinking out loud. At least he didn't leak out the part about always imagining Duo sprawled out on the bed, dressed in red..  
  
"Er, ok Heero." Duo grabbed a pack and paid for them. The two left shortly afterward.  
  
The third day found Duo and Heero in their respective places, Heero half listening for what Duo would come up with next.   
  
"Erf...aspirin." Moments later he woke. "Heero?..."  
  
"It's 11:30 Duo."  
  
"Oh, ok..do we have any aspirin? My head's killing me.."  
  
"Medicine cabinet."  
  
"Thanks." Duo downed a few pills, crawled back to bed, and fell asleep again. He woke an hour later, groaning. "Heero.."  
  
"What."  
  
"I'm seeing stars here..must be a migraine. Could you get me a cold rag?"  
  
Heero turned once again to see the boy slumped over a pillow, sweating. He went to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth with icy cold water. He returned to Duo and gently placed it over his forhead. Duo had fallen asleep again, so Heero took the opportunity to brush a few silken strands of hair away from his face. He carefully rearranged the blankets, and, in a daring move, placed the boy's head in the center of the pillow. Not feeling the need to work anymore, he pulled a chair up near the bed and vigilantly tried to watch Duo throughout the afternoon.  
  
He awoke to the sensation of a cold rage on his foot. Duo had turned his head, causing the rag to drop on Heero's foot.  
  
"Mmf...Heero.."  
  
Heero blinked. He had made the connection before that whatever Duo said in his sleep turned out to be what he wanted or needed when he awoke. He just couldn't believe that he would want Heero, of all people. Heero summed up all his courage and scooted next to Duo in the bed. He gently yet possessively wrapped an arm around the sleeping boy's waist, pulling the figure closer to him, feeling bits of soft skin, burying his face into smooth hair. Duo woke up, a bit disoriented, and turned to Heero, eyes wide with confusion. "Heero?.."  
  
"Duo, it's time to be quiet." And with that he pressed his lips to Duo's, who gladly reciprocated  



End file.
